


Oh Yeah (I'm A Sexy Mess)

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Crossdressing, Desperation, Feelings, M/M, Oral Sex, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Go on the date just to get the dress off.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Yeah (I'm A Sexy Mess)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am referencing the Mother Mother song throughout the fic. I couldn't resist. 
> 
> This is pure self indulgence. Not even gonna apologize for it.

So it was something like this. 

Dan had given up the drugs a while ago. More or less given up the serious booze (beyond a beer now and again, a shot as a celebration of something or another). Dan had given up a lot of the headier pleasures in life, the things that made him dizzy, the things that made him see visions of beauty and terror.

Then he had met Arin.

Well, no, tell a lie - he'd met Arin and it had been nice. A meeting of minds, a guy with an awesome sense of humor, general awesome friend stuff. It hadn't been until almost two years later, when he'd been sitting next to Arin, and Arin had turned to look over his shoulder at something. Dan had watched the shift of light over his profile, catching in his hair, and something in his chest had just... caught. 

Things hadn't really gotten simpler since then. 

There were a long series of events, a collection of vignettes that were bigger in his head than they seemed at the time, interspersed with the kind of vague contentedness that comes with figuring things out and living as they happen.

Which had all led, eventually, to this moment. 

This moment, with Arin in a dress, trying to unlock the front door of Dan's apartment, wobbly in high heels, thin red fabric of a miniskirt brushing against his upper thighs. This moment, with Dan's desperate mouth on the back of Arin's neck, fingers twisting in the nice up-do that Suzy had wrangled Arin's hair into, his teeth clenched on the side of Arin's neck.

"I appreciate the sentiment, I really do, but I need to g-g-get the door open," Arin mumbled, arching his back and grinding his ass into Dan's crotch. It made Dan moan harder, rutting against Arin's ass. 

"You're always going on about how you're so fuckin' good at multitasking," Dan mumbled, his hands running along Arin's chest, groping his chest through the thin bra under the thin dress, then moving down, until he was grabbing at the hem of Arin's skirt, forcing his hand under it. He kneaded at Arin's crotch, squeezed his cock and ran his fingers along Arin's balls. 

"W-what's gotten into you?" Arin actually dropped his keys (technically Dan's keys, Dan's keys that had been shoved into Arin's hand when they were in the elevator, when Dan had shoved him into the wall and begun kissing him with a desperation that surprised both of them. 

"Fucked if I know," Dan said, his hands still busy, trying to jerk Arin off, trying to... something. He could feel Arin's cock leaking against his hand through the thin lacy fabric of the panties. Feel the by-now familiar heat of it, hot enough to scald. It was a thing he missed sometimes, holding that heat in his hands, and he didn't know what to do with that feeling. 

It was late - very late, almost early - and there had been a lot of everything. A lot of dancing, a lot of kissing, a lot of teasing, desperate groping in dark corners. Too much of something - exhaustion, arousal, pent up everything. Pent up feelings, pent up aggression, who even knew what else. Dan wasn't entirely used to investigating the contents of his own head.

He was probably going to have to get on that. 

Later.

Dan pulled Arin's head back, kissed him awkwardly and desperately. 

"How'd you ever get so off your rocks?" Arin shivered, then paused. "Okay, seriously. Gotta open the door before someone, like... I don't know." His hips were rocking forward, pressing into Dan's hand. “You're usually not this indiscreet.” 

"I'm not trying to get off my rocks," Dan murmured, his hand ghosting to Arin's ass, grabbing it in both hands and squeezing, the skirt now fully pulled up. "I'm trying to get your rocks off."

Arin pulled back, pressing himself closer to Dan and farther away from the door. "Dan, if you want to fuck my ass, you can do whatever the fuck you want, just let me open the fucking door."

Dan took a step back, shoving his hands in his pockets and breathing heavily. His head was fuzzy, everything felt heady and complicated, something filling his whole self. He swallowed thickly, trying to clear his head. "Sorry," he murmured.

"It's alright," Arin said, leaning forward to pick up the keys. Dan could see the shape of his ass under the thin skirt, and Dan's mouth watered. 

Wow. His fucking libido had gotten pretty freaky. 

Arin unlocked the door, opened it, and Dan carefully walked in after Arin. He even let Arin close the door and lock it carefully. 

Then Dan shoved Arin against the door, hands on his shoulders. He was pressing closer to Arin, as close as he could, his mouth hot and wet. His teeth came into play, biting at Arin's neck, leaving deep purple hickies along Arin's collarbone like a necklace. Arin looked a bit like he'd been strangled, the way the mottled bruising flowed over his pale skin.

“Fuck, Dan,” Arin moaned, grabbing handfuls of Dan's leather jacket. He yanked on the material, probably cracking the leather. His beard was ticklish against Dan's cheek, his breath hot as it ghosted along his temple. “Fuck....”

“You're so fucking hot,” Dan mumbled, licking a particularly bruised spot. Arin's skin tasted like sweat and a bit like the perfume he'd put on, something light and floral. It was one of Suzy's perfumes, and the idea of Suzy dressing Arin up like this just spurned him further, grabbing one of Arin's thighs, pulling him closer, actually trying to wrap Arin's leg around his bony hips.

“Fuck, Dan,” Arin mumbled, fumbling against Dan, breathing heavily when they pulled apart. He had one leg hooked around Dan's waist, and was leaning heavily on the door. Arin's mouth was slightly waxy from the lipstick, and Dan probably would probably be wiping it off of his own lips for ages before it came off completely. 

“What?” Dan blinked at Arin, trying to get his thoughts clear. Maybe it was the summer air – something in it made him feel almost sluggish, stupid, hornier than he had a right to be at any given day. Or maybe the fact that he'd only just seen Arin, after almost two weeks without him. 

Fuck it, maybe it was the getup. Dan loved women, and he had feelings he didn't want to name for Arin, including Arin's body, in all of its hairy burliness. It wasn't a combination that Dan was expecting to find quite so... appealing. But this was rawer than just appealing. Maybe it had been the way other folks at the club had been staring at Arin, some of them quite openly. 

It was just that Arin was so _pretty_ , and Dan didn't know how to deal with it, entirely. Not this kind of pretty. 

“I missed you too, dude,” Arin said, pressing his forehead against Dan's and breathing heavily. “Fuck...” He awkwardly ground his hips against Dan's, trying to get some traction and not lose his balance while standing one legged. 

“Can't get enough of you,” Dan mumbled, kneading at Arin's chest as if there were breasts. There were fat deposits, muscles, but they were the wrong... consistency. It didn't stop him from doing it, using his knuckles on Arin's nipples. “I would've... would've fucked you on the street like some kind of fuckin' deviant, right there in the street.” 

“You trying to live up to your hooligan reputation or something?” Arin grabbed at Dan's hair, forcing his head back, then began to kiss and lick along his neck. He chuckled every time Dan's hips shuddered forward, from each bite or new hickey left. 

“Hooligan? What are we in, a fuckin' fifties morality movie or something?” Dan moved his hands down and around, to grab at Arin's ass. It fit in his hand perfectly, the slippery fabric of the miniskirt catching on the callouses on his palms. His hands were squeezed between Arin and the door, his fingers going a bit numb from the pinching. He didn't particularly care. 

“I dunno, man. I'm a bit distracted, and my foot is falling asleep.” Arin set his foot down carefully, nearly falling over. He clearly wasn't used to the heels. 

“You're such a fucking freak,” Dan said affectionately, kissing down the plunging neckline of the dress, getting on his knees in front of Arin. He pressed his face into Arin's thigh, digging his teeth into the soft skin, which was covered by fishnet. Of course it was covered by fishnet. Because Arin was doing everything he could to make Dan as fucking horny as he could, and of course that would include the damn fishnets. 

“You're one to fucking _talk_ ,” Arin said, or at least tried to say, because it seemed that words were dragged out of his mouth via the mouth on his dick. 

“I'm enjoying a hot person in a dress,” Dan said, clumsily wrapping his lips around Arin's dick through the thin panties. “There's nothing weird about that.” 

“A s-s-sexy dude in a dress,” Arin mumbled, his head hitting the door when he tilted it back. “Fuck, ow.” 

“Careful,” said Dan, running his hands up and down Arin's legs, admiring the smoothness of them, the contrast with the fishnet, rough and smooth, his own rough hands catching on bits of them. Dan was tilting his head back as he pressed further between Arin's legs, taking Arin's balls in his mouth through the cloth, and that seemed to be unexpected, because Arin was pounding on the door with his fist, the other tangled in Dan's hair. 

“Fuuuuuuck,” Arin gasped. “The fuck... oh fuck.” He went slightly boneless, sinking lower, forcing Dan to do weird things with his neck, as he moved up to Arin's dick again, pulling the panties down, so that Arin's dick was in Dan's face. 

“You're the first good thing I haven't killed dead,” Dan mumbled into the thin skin of Arin's dick, taking it into his mouth and swallowing it down. He couldn't quite deep throat it – he wasn't in the right mindset to work on that, paying attention to relaxing his throat and taking it slow. No, Dan wanted everything _now_ , immediate and desperately. 

“That's bullshit,” Arin mumbled, gasping and shivering at Dan's mouth, his hips rocking forward. He nearly overbalanced, then pulled his dick out of Dan's mouth and sat on the floor, rather awkwardly. He grabbed Dan, fingers tangled in his hair, and pulled him as close as he could, until Dan's arms were wrapped around his shoulders, his own fingers tangled in Arin's hair.

They were kissing, wet kissing, and Arin's sweat was on Dan's face, everything was wet and hot, Arin's cock leaking pre-cum against the seam of Dan's jeans, Dan couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't anything. Everything was too much, too big. He grabbed Arin's hand, pressed it against the bulge in his pants to get him to rub it, squeeze it. 

“Fuck, Arin,” Dan groaned, and he was pressing his face into Arin's neck, his hips jerking forward. He was going to cum. He was going to cum in his fucking pants like a teenager, how'd he even get to this point? Everyone else – seemed to be so controlled. But not him. Not right now. 

Dan came in a gush of fluid, a dark patch blooming in the crotch of his jeans. He shuddered as the sweet coldness ran through his veins, the pressure snapping in his back, but he wasn't paying much attention to that. It was a new one for him, to be this focused on a partner that his own orgasm was an afterthought. 

“Dude,” said Arin, and he looked amused. “You are a sexy mess.”

“You're one to talk,” Dan said, actually moving to his belly, propping himself up on his elbows and returning to the familiar task of sucking Arin's dick.

It was a pretty familiar task now – swirl his tongue like _that_ , swallow, take more down, gently do the thing with the teeth... he knew how to make Arin moan, knew how to make him squirm. There were other ways of doing it, of course – ways he didn't know yet, that he wanted to learn, but fuck it. He wanted to make Arin cum. He wanted... he wanted it. He didn't even know what “it” was, he just wanted it.

Arin's face changed when he came. He lost a lot of the snark, a lot of the self consciousness that inhabited a lot of his moves, even if they weren't entirely noticeable to other people. He started to love himself a bit more – he didn't have any choice, when Dan was staring at him with that worshipful expression.

At least that was Dan's theory.

Dan actually swallowed – the cum slid down his throat greasily, and it made him gag a bit, but he did it, because fucked if he wasn't going to try it at least once of his own volition. It tasted vile, but he caught Arin watching his face as his throat worked, and he grinned, making a big show of licking his lips. Then he grimaced.

“Fuck dude, what have you been eating?” Dan wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, slowly coming back to his own head. The high or whatever the fuck it had been was wearing off. “Oh, ew, there's dried jizz all over me.”

“You're being gross,” Arin said, slumping back against the door. “Shit dude, did someone slip you some kind of aphrodisiac or something like that?” He rubbed the back of his head where he banged it, and then he grinned. 

Dan would have gotten another boner from that – Arin, all disheveled, with his skirt rucked up and his panties down around his thighs. He sighed, resting his head on Arin's thigh, and he tried to catch his breath. 

Wow. That had certainly been... something. Dan would have to investigate it at some later date. Probably soon. But not now. Not just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I lied. I will apologize. I'm sorry for this OOC mess. But fuck if it wasn't satisfying to write!


End file.
